


Let Me Take a Picture to Commemorate

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After School - Freeform, After practice, Fluff, M/M, Tooru's gotta have that milkbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Iwaizumi was exhausted, but his friend wants milkbread, and the only shop that sells it is halfway across town. Why is it so far away? Who knows.Day 1 of OiSuga Week! Prompt was After School!





	Let Me Take a Picture to Commemorate

"Iwa-chan! Let's get milkbread after practice today~!" 

Hajime sighed, their Captain had hardly been focusing during practice today, and then he has the gall, the audacity to ask that of him, "We have to finish practice first, Crapikawa."

Now he could observe the definite pout of his friend, "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Practice itself wasn't too difficult. Kyoutani had returned so the third years basically nominated Hajime to keep the second year in line. It didn't help the fact that Kyoutani seemed to only respond to him and listen to what he said, so he guessed it was working out.

By the time the gym had been cleaned and everyone was changed and ready to head home, Hajime was exhausted. He hated the tradition of having the first and second years clean the gym after practice. He always helped, which then made the other third years help as well. So, it was basically Aoba Johsai tradition to have every member of the club clean the gym, regardless of their year.

Oikawa had automatically linked their arms together, so as to prevent Hajime from just booking it home. The place where they usually got Oikawa's milkbread from was in the opposite direction of their houses. It was a ways away, but apparently the taste was worth it. He didn't really care for a whole lot of bread, so he didn't usually eat it. He mostly enjoyed his tofu, bread didn't equal to his muscles.

By the time the two boys had gotten to the shop, it was basically evening. The Thai place next door was looking very welcoming as Oikawa dragged Hajime next door to the bread shop. There was a long line, because of course there was, so Hajime let his friend know that he wanted to get dinner from next door, so he would meet him outside.

There was no line in the Thai restaurant, and Hajime had ordered his spicy tofu in a very short time.

"Seijou's Ace?" Hajime didn't expect someone to talk to him, so it took him by surprise when he found himself looking at a member of Karasuno's volleyball club. He wasn't a core player, otherwise Hajime felt like he would remember his face, but he definitely seemed familiar.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, the reserve setter for Karasuno.” Now Hajime knew why he looked familiar, this was the boy that Oikawa had dubbed ‘Refreshing-kun’, who came into the middle of their match and threw off their game. He remembered Oikawa being starstruck at the sheer ‘refreshing-ness’ of the other third year, which was why he gave him such a weird nickname. Hajime also guessed that his friend had a crush on the Karasuno setter, if the blush that had appeared while they made any sort of eye contact had been any indication. He knew Hanamaki and Matsukawa were going to have a field day with this when Hajime told them about it the next day at school.

“Hey! Yeah, I remember you. You threw off our rhythm when you were subbed in.” Hajime didn’t lie, the third year had definitely thrown a wrench into their rhythm during their match. Not only did having two setters in the match make it so that no one knew who was going to be setting or attacking, it also had the disadvantage; to them at least, that it had boosted Karasuno’s confidence. Sugawara was just that sort of player, to hype up his teammates without even really being aware of it.

Sugawara looked a bit embarrassed to be remembered in such a way, his face becoming a little pink and waving his hand, “Oh! Yeah, I had to do something~. You guys were in a good rhythm.”

Hajime couldn’t help but smile, even though Karasuno had lost in their match, Sugawara still seemed so cheerful. Of course, he could just be trying to keep appearances, but his cheerfulness seemed entirely genuine. He heard more than saw Oikawa leave his bread shop and start to head over to the Thai restaurant where Hajime was. Just as his friend was opening the door, the lady at the counter was calling Hajime to come get his order. When he turned back around the two third years were blushing and looking very surprised to see the other.

“Refreshing-kun~! What a surprise.” Oikawa probably couldn’t help himself with that nickname of his.

“Oikawa Tooru, what a pleasure to see you~.” Sugawara didn’t even seem fazed by the nickname, Hajime could tell the Karasuno setter was very used to this sort of behavior. He definitely needed it in order to deal with Oikawa.

“Yes, yes. Lovely to see you, great to catch up. Time to go!” Hajime wasn’t in the particular mood to deal with this sort of behavior from his friend, it already looked as if he was about to develop an aneurysm just from the visual of his crush.

“Iwa-chan! Mean!” By the time the two had left the Thai restaurant, Sugawara had also gotten his food.

“You’ll just have to speak with Sugawara another time, Trashikawa.” Sugawara smirked at the nickname Hajime gave his friend.

“You don’t have to shorten the insult!” Oikawa was definitely pouting, his milkbread all but forgotten at this point, but it fell from his face when Sugawara’s soft tone broke through, “We’ll have to catch up, and you can tell me all about the match that happened after ours.” 

Hajime knew that Sugawara would have already found out that they had lost to Shiratorizawa, was Sugawara trying to pick a fight? Oikawa didn’t seem to notice, “Yes, Refreshing-kun! Gimme your phone, I’ll text you.” 

The swift exchanging of contact information later, and Sugawara was walking in the opposite direction of them, “I look forward to our date, Oikawa-san!” 

Hajime looked to his friend to witness the brightest blush that he ever had the pleasure of beholding. He quickly unlocked his phone and snapped a picture, intending on sending it to the group chat the third years had. Hanamaki and Matsukawa would definitely have a field day with it. He would have to see when Oikawa’s ‘date’ was supposed to be, there would be plenty of more embarrassing things to look forward to from that.


End file.
